


Don't be mean though

by JustAnotherSamlicker



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But Patton and Logan should have a talk at the end of this too..., Love Confessions, M/M, Mainly prinxiety tho, Misunderstandings, Prinxiety - Freeform, loads of fluff, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSamlicker/pseuds/JustAnotherSamlicker
Summary: Virgil is in his room, blasting music. Logan suggests maybe Roman should check up on them since they so clearly like each other. Now two sides are upset and blasting music, while Logan shares his views on love with Patton.





	Don't be mean though

“Okay, we need to do something.” Logan yelled over the sound of ‘Call me when you’re sober’ coming from Virgil’s room. Patton agreed as he checked the oven for the cookies he was baking. “I’m making him some sugar cookies and I’ll add some nice hot coco, that’ll cheer him right up.” He smiled as the oven timer rang. Logan and Roman looked at him unimpressed. “The only thing cheering up ‘bowling for sobs’ there is a nice long time of dramatically belting out those angsty songs and I think…” His sentence was rudely interrupted by the volume of Evanescence turning up. “I guess he heard us talking…” Roman continued, rolling his eyes.   
“How?” Logan asked, crossing his arms. “I can barely hear myself talking. You have got to stop this Roman.”   
“Me? Why should I go comfort ‘Captain shook’ when he is in one of his moods. He doesn’t even like me.” Roman said, looking at Logan like he was an idiot. Logan used his index finger to put his glasses back on the top of his nose. “That’s where I believe you are wrong Roman.” Roman gave him a funny look. “In fact, it is more than obvious that you and Virgil…” He took out his vocab cards. “… ‘have a thing’ for each other.”  
“What?!” Roman said, his face turning red and his nostrils flaring. “I can’t stand that … That…” He threw his hand in the air. “I can’t even think of a good zing right now.”   
Patton looked up from his baking. “Roman and Virgil? Logan, aren’t they always mean to each other?”  
“What Patton said!” Roman agreed. “Besides, Even if I would like him…”   
“So you see the possibility.”   
“I… I… No..!” He sighed deeply. “I’m off to my room.” He said as he sank down to his own corner in Thomas’s mind.   
Patton walked closer to Logan, holding out the plate of cookies. “Gosh, do you really think there could be something going on between Virgil and Roman?” He wondered with a smile. Logan took one of the cookies, trying it before answering. “Don’t you?” He asked. “Aren’t matters of the heart more your thing? Frankly I don’t know how you missed this.” He rolled his eyes when through the sounds of Virgil’s music Roman’s starting blasting through. “Oh, Hercules. ‘Won’t say I’m in love’… That’s real subtle Roman.” He muttered to himself before looking back at Patton. “See what I mean. He definitely likes Virgil more than he’d like to admit.”  
“But, why do they seem so mean to each other?” Patton asked, taking a cookie as well. “When I like someone I feel like telling them how amazing they are.” Patton explained. “You know…” He looked at Logan intently. “But You are really smart, so you’re probably right.”   
Logan smiled fondly at the compliment. “I know.” He said. “But it is obvious they just try to hide their feelings by being mean to each other. Maybe they don’t want something as messy as love bothering them, Patton. Maybe they know that being around the other would only lead them to make mistakes if they’d admit how they actually felt.” Logan said, his cheekbones bordering on red.   
Patton took a step closer. “Do you feel like that Logan?” He asked a bit hopeful. Logan turned a bit more red. “What if I do?” He asked, biting his lip. “Is it just me or has the music stopped?” He noted to change the subject. 

\---

Roman was in his room now, blasting Hercules loud enough to one up Virgil. He barely noticed when Virgil’s music stopped as he sang and danced along with eyes closed. “At least out loud, I won’t say I’m in- Virgil?!” He asked shocked as he opened his eyes to find out he was only a few inches away from Virgil’s face. They stood in silence for a few moments. Roman snapped out of it first “What are you doing here? And why did you stop my music?” He asked when he realized there was no background music anymore.   
Virgil rolled his eyes. “I couldn’t hear my own music with yours in the background.” He said, shrugging.   
Roman decided to solve it in a creative way. “You like Disney too, right?”   
“Yeah.” Virgil answered. “But I don’t really feel like Hercules right now.”   
“Then how about a compromise?” He suggested. “As long as it’s Disney, you get to pick the song.” He offered, thinking maybe he should explore the feelings Logan made him aware of. “So why were you moping in your room?” he asked as they both settled down on Roman’s couch.   
“First put on some lion king music.” He told Roman. As the music started Virgil loosened up a bit. Roman looked at him. “So what has gotten you down this time?” He asked, trying not to be mean this time.   
“I don’t know… It’s stupid…” Virgil answered. “I had this talk with Logan…” He explained.   
Roman perked up. “About what?” He asked. Virgil glanced at the floor at once. “Forget it…”   
“So you can talk to Logan about this, but not to me.” He put an emphasis on the last word. “And since when are you and Logan so close huh?” Roman asked in an accusing manner. Virgil smiled a bit at how worked up Roman was getting. “Calm down Princy. Don’t get all jealous on me.” He teased him, hoping it was actually jealousy. Roman stared at him suspiciously, going a bit more quiet suddenly. “Jealous?” He asked biting his lip. He looked up at Virgil. “What did Logan tell you?” He inquired softly.   
Virgil saw the doubt in Roman’s eyes “What, so it’s true?” he asked, looking away at the floor again. Roman looked away as well. “True?” He asked, glancing back over at him from the corner of his eyes. He cursed himself for putting the songs on shuffle as can you feel the love tonight started, making him blush even more. Virgil must have noticed too, since he stared back at him. “Logan had this idea that we…” He started, sighing softly, hoping he had said enough. Roman nodded, turning to fully face Virgil. He looked amazing, Roman noted, all blushy and nervous. Roman nodded, realizing he was probably sporting quite a blush himself. “…Had a thing for each other?” He continued.   
Virgil rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah.” He nodded, watching Roman closely to see his reaction. Roman looked at him with a form of disappointment. “And you were so insulted you started your bleak parade.” He asked, trying not to seem hurt.   
Virgil looked at him intently. “No…” He bit back, staring at Roman now. Roman looked confused. It was almost visible when it clicked. “Then what?” Roman tried hopeful. He inched a bit closer to Virgil to let him know it was okay.  
Virgil leaned in a bit, staying quiet. When he turned he saw Roman’s expecting eyes. He shrugged as his blush grew, but Roman kept staring at him. “You can’t just expect me to say it…” He muttered as he leaned his head against the others shoulder but stared at the floor.   
Roman smiled softly, trying to hide it still, but leaning his head against the top or Virgil’s. “Say what.” He asked softly. Virgil grunted. “Are you really this evil? You know what I mean…” He told him.  
Roman nodded a bit, making sure not to disturb the way they were sitting right now. “I just, I need you to say it.” He insisted, a bit desperate.   
Virgil pulled back, feeling like Princy was just setting up a trap so he could bully him over his feelings. “Why?” He asked, glancing at him through squinted eyes.   
Roman realized how it sounded and scrambled to explain. “Cause I want to be sure.” He said, knowing this was something Virgil could relate to, being anxiety itself.   
Virgil scoffed. “Then you better say it first, because I sure won’t.” He told him, still afraid of rejection. Roman nodded and took a deep breath before sitting back a bit so he could properly face anxiety. He took both of Virgil’s hands in his. “Anxiety, Virgil… I think I have fallen under your spell.” He told him.   
Virgil smiled one sided. “Could you say it like a normal person?” He said in a nervous soft voice.   
“Ugh fine.” Roman teased back. He moved closer, kissing Virgil softly. “I think I’m in love with you.” He confessed. Virgil leaned in, kissing Roman back, deepening the kiss as he did. As they broke apart their foreheads stayed connected. Virgil gave him another quick kiss. “Princy.” He smiled, looking into his eyes. “I love you too.”


End file.
